


Master's good boy

by Cagedandfree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Pump, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, Cages, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual humilitation, Dom/sub, Extreme puppy play, Extremely Kinky, Foot Fetish, Gun play, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, I'll add more - Freeform, Latex, M/M, Master Castiel, Master/Pet, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Pumps, Penis Plug, Prostate Milking, Public Humiliation, Puppy Sam, Sounding, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Castiel, Urethral Play, Watersports, cum plugged in ass, deep anal fisting, fear kink, latex suit, piss drinking, rubber puppy suit, tail plug, warternberg wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cagedandfree/pseuds/Cagedandfree
Summary: Sam and Castiel have a very kinky relationship





	1. Chapter 1

Sam is a good pet for his master. Like real pets, he is kept in a cage. He sleeps in a cage next to his master’s bed. He sleeps with a muzzle on and a cock cage. which Castiel chains at night too. Sam loves what his master does to him, how he is used. 

Castiel loved his pet. He loved how obedient Sam was and how open and willing he was. Sam knew that Castiel was the perfect match for him. They went out a few times, talked over everything. Their kinks were much the same, with blood and knife play out of the question. However, gun play would be talked about. 

Today was the day that he was going to be humiliated and he couldn’t wait. The humiliation was going to be public as well and would last a whole month. After all, pets need to learn their place.

“How’s my pet?” Casiel cooed.

He unlocked the cage and Sam crawled out. Castiel took the muzzle off and kissed him passionately.

“Are you a good pet?”

“Yes master.”

Castiel attached the leash and led Sam to the play room. There, he saw a rubber puppy suit. With mask and paw mittens a black tail. Castiel rubbed the back of Sam’s head.

“Are you ready to be my puppy for a whole month?”

“Yes master.”

“You will not sleep in this. You will sleep how you always sleep.”

“Yes master” 

“When you are in this, you are to act like a puppy, you bark, whimper, whine pant. That is all. You do not speak, unless given specific instructions.

“I’m ready to serve” Sam smiled.

“Alright.”

Castiel put latex gloves on and took his cock cage off. He helped Sam into the outfit. He placed the mittens on and the mask over his head. Sam sank to the ground. Castiel unzipped the back and lubed up Sam’s ass. Once he worked was open enough the tail was inserted and he was zipped up again. Castiel took the gloves off and attached the leash to the collar.

Sam was head to toe covered in rubbed latex puppy outfit. Sam barked and Castiel smiled, leaning down and stroking his head. Sam thrusted his hips.

“Aww, need to pee?” Sam panted and nodded.

They were in a bungalow, no stairs. Castiel led Sam outside. He undid the zipper in the front and pulled his cock out. He took the leash off. Sam sniffed around outside and found a spot. He lifted his leg and peed. Castiel came over and wiped him. He placed Sam’s cock back in and zipped him up.

He attached the leash and lead him back inside. He grabbed two bowls and poured water into one and went to grab some food. Sam sat back on his and whimpered.

“Aww, I’m getting your kibble now.” Castiel cooed.

Castiel poured the food in the bowl, cereal. The mask had a big enough hole in the mouth to eat. Sam happily went and drank and ate. Once he and Castiel ate. Castiel took the leash off and sat on the couch. Sam crawled over and started to sniff Castiel. He placed his hands up and sniffed Castiel’s crotch.

“Something you like, puppy?” Castiel smirked petting his sub. 

“Hnnn. Hn. Hn.” Sam whimpered. Nudging at Castiel. 

“Down” Castiel cooed.

“Hnnn” Sam looked up.

“Does my puppy want to be obedient? Or do I need to get the shock collar.”

Sam placed he hands on the ground end placed on hand forward and one leg back. He growled up at Castiel. 

“Sam, do not be a bad puppy.”

“Grrrr RUF!” Sam barked.

Castiel stood up and Sam crowed away whimpering. Castiel sat down and pet his puppy.

“There’s a good boy. There’s a good boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapters will be longer.

Castiel attached the leash and led Sam outside. It was time for his walk and Sam’s favorite part. Public humiliation. Sam crawled down the street, people stared at him. He walked over to the lawn and sniffed it a bit.

“Hn. Hn. Hn.” He whimpered.

“Need to go, pee-pee?” Castiel pet his head. Sam nodded. 

Castiel unzipped him and let his cock out. Sam lifted his leg and pissed on the lawn. Castiel wiped him and tucked him in and zipping him up. The continued to walk until they got to a park. Castiel had a bone toy the squeaked. He squeezed it and Sam bent his elbows and panted.

“Yeah? You want to play fetch?” 

“RRRRRUFF” Sam barked happily. Castiel scratched under Sam’s chin. 

“Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good boy?” Castiel took the leash off and Sam went to run “HEEL!” Castiel commanded and Sam stopped. “Good puppy.” 

Castiel threw the bone and Sam looked at him. Castiel nodded. Sam ran to get it and picked it up with his mouth and went back to Castiel. Castiel threw it again and Sam went and fetched. Sam came back and Castiel had him sit at his feet. With both hands Castiel scratched Sam’s head and under his chin and neck. 

“Good boy. Good pup” 

Sam panted and waged his tail. He reached up and sniffed Castiel’s crotch. Castiel attached the leash and walked Sam home. Castiel had another cage in the living room. Sam sniffed around the cage.

“In your kennel” Castiel spoke opening the door. Sam crawled in. “Good boy. “

Castiel filled his bowl with water and then placed it in the kennel.” 

Castiel went to make some food. He made some vegetable soup for Sam to eat. He opened the kneel and Sam barked, coming out.

“Careful, puppy, your food is hot.” Castiel cooed.

Once they ate, Castiel took Sam out to pee. When they came back. Castiel sat on the couch and Sam went and sniffed his master’s crotch again. 

“Yeah? Something you want?” 

“Hn.” Sam whined. Castiel scratched behind Sam’s ear. 

“Who’s a good boy. Who’s a good boy.” Sam nuzzled his head in Castiel’s hand and shook his head happily. “who wants a belly rub?” 

Sam rolled on his back, elbows and knees bent. Castiel got on the ground and rubbed his stomach. Castiel’s other hand went and scratched the top of Sam’s head. Sam wiggled and panted.

“You’re a good, puppy. Yes you are. Oh, you like that?”

“Ruff” Sam barked.

“Yeah, you like having your belly rubbed.” 

Castiel did this for five minutes. Giving Sam praises as well. Sam was in love. This was everything he ever wanted and was so happy that he found Castiel. When the belly rub stopped Sam whined and Castiel sat back on the couch. Castiel unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. Sam sat back on his knees elbows up and panting. 

“You want this?” Castiel cooed. Sam panted and whimpered, nodding. “Okay. Come ‘re boy.”

Sam crawled over. The mouth hole was easy for Castiel to slip his cock in. Sam wrapped his mouth around it. Castiel pet his head. He pushed his head down and held it there.

“Warm it up, like a good pup and we’ll talk about you playing with it later.”

Sam wagged his tail. He loved this. He couldn’t wait to find out what else Castiel had instore for him. Castiel turned the TV on and pet his human puppy. Sam was a good boy for him. Very obedient already. He couldn’t wait to show him what else he had planned for him. 

In order to submit to his boyfriend Sam had to give up his right to be human for a whole month. Dogs are loyal and he wanted to prove to his master that he was a loyal as they come. Castile had a previous sub, but he wasn’t as kinky as Sam was. 

“Does my puppy want a treat?” Castiel cooed and Sam whimpered around his cock. Next thing Sam knew hot piss was being released into his mouth and he swallowed all of it. “Good puppy. Now, pull off and go play.”

Sam pulled off and sat back whimpering. He wanted to play with his master’s cock. He wanted to make him feel good. 

“If you chase you tail, I might let you suck me off.” Sam loved it, he started chasing his tail. “Don’t get dizzy” Castiel teased. 

Sam chased his tail, but then had to pee. He walked to the backdoor and looked at Castiel. Castiel chuckled. He stood up, unzipped Sam and opened the door. He let Sam out, but stayed inside. Castiel decided to get naked. He let Sam in and Sam “jumpd” up, rubbing his pawed hands on Castiel’s stomach.

“Aww, my boy’s excited, isn’t he” Castiel scratched under Sam’s chin. “Down.”

Sam got down and Castiel sat down and patted his lap. Sam crawled over and immediately took Castiel in his and started sucking.

“Easy. Easy. Don’t make me cum too soon. I want you to take it nice and slow.” 

Sam did just what his master wanted. Sam loved hearing moan. Castiel knew he was getting close. He had his head back and eyes closed, but he opened his eyes and petted Sam’s hair.

“Look at me.” He groaned. Sam kept sucking and licking, look directly into Castiel’s eyes. Castiel came in Sam’s mouth and Sam swallowed. “Mmm, what a good boy.” 

Sam was the best puppy a master could ask for. After two weeks, Castiel decided that it wasn’t enough. 

“Up on my lap.” Castiel commanded. Sam jumped up. “I bought you two puppy suits. I like the loyalty that you are giving me and you are such a good job giving up your rights as a human, but I think that you should also sleep in a puppy suit. The muzzle and cock cage aren’t doing it for me right now. It’s too human.”

Sam barked and licked happily at Castiel’s face. Castiel scratched his stomach. This was everything Sam could ever ask for. That night Castiel turned the shower on and got Sam out of the rubber suit and into a shower and thoroughly washed him. Sam shut is eyes. Castiel thoroughly dried him and got in him in a new suit and hood bringing him to the cage. Sam looked up at the bed.

“Hnnn” he whined.

“You want to sleep on the bed with me?” 

“Rrrruff” Sam barked.

“Up” Castiel patted the bed and Sam crawled up. “You are to stay at the end of the bed and just this ones. Puppies are usually not allowed on beds.” 

Sam curled up. Castiel didn’t put the tail on for night . He smiled at is pet and climbed into his bed. He turned off the light and smiled to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This is VERY consensual 
> 
> 2\. This is Sam's puppy suit
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/236x/59/c4/54/59c454fc60d5da4f9ef18acebcc3d825.jpg

It was Sam’s last day to be a puppy before his master was going to allow him to be human again and the glorious torture was going to begin. Castiel walked around naked all day long. If his puppy wanted to go out and play, he would let him run around in the yard. Castiel sat on the couch and his pup sat at his feet chewing on the bone squeaky toy. He didn’t have t TV on. He wanted his attention all on his puppy.

“Does my puppy want to have a special treat again?” Castiel cooed. Sam sat back and panted . “Alright, come ‘re.”

Sam crawled between Castiel’s legs and wrapped his mouth around his cock. He did not suck or lick. Castiel scratched behind his ear and then pissed down Sam’s throat. When he was done, he pushed Sam’s head down to rest and warm his cock.

“Good boy. What a good pup. Tomorrow you’re going to be human again and oh, the things I’m going to do to you. Want to hear?” 

“Hnn” Sam whined, nodding.

“Oh, you’re going to do a lot of watersports, that’s for sure. Going to sound you, stretch you. Give you a gape. See if there are other masters out there with puppies, so you can play with them sometimes. Up on the couch. On my lap, want to hold my pup.” 

Sam pulled off and climbed on the couch, onto Castiel’s lap. Castiel petted his back and scratched his head.

“You did so well, Sam. You are a very loyal pup. A very loyal sub. “

And finally, Sam was allowed to be human. He was let out of his cage, no longer in puppy gear. He stood talk for his master. Sam was only wearing a cock cage.

Castiel came over and walked around him like prey. He stood in front of his sub.

“On your knees.” He commanded. Sam did. “Good boy. He ran his hand through Sam’s hair. “Good to be human again, isn’t it?”

“Yes master” he tugged Sam’s hair pulling his head up a bit.

“You were a good pup for me, a very good pup.”

“Thank you master. I wanted to make you proud, let you know that I am loyal.” Castiel stroked his hair.

“And you did. You proved your worth to me.” 

Castiel attached a collar around his neck and grabbed the nose hooks and placed them on Sam and attached it to the collar. He brushed a thumb over Sam’s lip and Sam parted it. He stuck it in and started to suck.

“Very good. Today you’re going to be strapped down, all day long. I will feed you and give you a bottle to piss in. You’re my pet now. My toy.” Sam groaned at that. He loved it. Castiel picked up a ball gag and placed it in Sam’s mouth.

Most people would think that was mean, which Castiel was getting almost too harsh, but that’s what they discussed. He told Castiel to talk to him like that. Remind him of his worth, that he’s a toy to play with. 

Castiel agreed, in fact he loved it to. Both men agreed on a lot of things, most importantly that aftercare was a must . 

Sam was led to the play room and strapped to a medical chair. Arms, legs spread, chest was placed in and his head strapped down. He literally couldn’t move. Castiel walked over and slipped latex gloves on. He took the cock cage off and grabbed the wartenberg wheel.

“Let’s test those nipples shall we?” Castiel walked over and ran the wheel over his right nipple. 

“HM!” Sam cried out. 

Castiel moved it over a few times and then moved to the left nipple. He then slowly walked down to the end of the chair. It was almost to agonizing. Castiel lifted Sam’s penis in his hand and ran the wheel over that. His cock twitched. Castiel laid it flat on Sam’s stomach and moved the wheel down his shaft and over his balls.

“MMMMMM”

“Oh, that’s right! You haven’t cum all month. Aww, do you want to?” Castiel placed the wheel down and cupped Sam’s balls rolling them. “Alright. Before we start, I’ll give you a prostate milking, since I’m a good master.”

Sam couldn’t move his head to look; he just stared at the ceiling. He heard the popping on the cap and a slick finger rubbing against his hole. He tensed and a sharp smack came to his ass.

“Relax” Castiel cooed rubbing again. He pushed a finger in and moved it in and out while giving small squeezes to Sam’s cock. “There. Going to get two fingers in your greedy ass. Can’t wait to get my fist in it.” 

Sam was in pure heaven. His masters two fingers were rubbing against his prostate while the other hand was stroking and pumping his cock. He needed to cum. Not a want, but a need. Castiel smiled at the sight before him. His sub unable to move, ball gag and noose hooks on. Unable to look, just feel the pleasure and the pain that is happening to him. 

Sam came, Castiel made sure it was over Sam’s stomach. He cock was still hard. Castiel changed his gloves and went to the freezer. He grabbed and ice pack and wrapped it around Sam’s cock.

“NNNNAAA” he screamed and Castiel just laughed.

He left the ice pack on while he went and grabbed nipple pumps. He placed one on the right and started to pump it up. He then pumped up the left nipple and slapped Sam in the face. He went to stand in front of Sam’s legs. He grabbed something else. Lubed up the rod and slid it in Sam’s ass. It was a strange feeling. Some round pressed against his ass.

“NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN” Sam yelled when Castiel started to pump it up. His master was pumping up his ass hole. 

The pump was left on and Castiel took hold of Sam’s cock. He grabbed a syringe with lube and inserted it into his tip. He squeezed it in. He grabbed a sound, the third smallest and lubed that too. He slowly slid that in. He worked it in and out a few times. He slid it in and grabbed the wheel again. He ran the wheel up and down with the sound still in.

Sam shut his eyes tight. Tears stated to fall. It was painful, but he liked the pain. Castiel put the wheel down and pulled the sound out. He grabbed the ureteral spreader and placed it in, opening the screws a bit. 

Castiel grabbed the wheel and went over to his nipples and pulled the pumps off. He ran the wheels over them a few times. He put the wheel down and grabbed nipple clamps and put them on. Castiel went back between his legs and pulled the anal pump off with a pop. He bent down to inspect it.

“Yeah, that’s going to be nice. We’re going to work on you pushing your prolapse out. We’re going to spread you wide and wide and pretty soon I will be double fisting you.” He gave a slap right on Sam’s puckered hole and another one.

He lubed up his fingers and inserted two. He worked them in and out. He added a third finger. When Sam was wet and ready, Castiel added the anal spreader and opened him up. He took the gloves off and walked by Sam’s head. He stroked his hair.

“There we go. Got you spread and clamped. Unable to move. I know you’re in pain. Just breathe through it. Now, I’m going to make us some lunch. You’ll be left alone. Blink once if you’re okay with that, twice if you’re not.” Sam blinked twice to see what would happen. Castiel got close to his face. “I. Don’t. Give. A. Shit.” Castiel growled before spitting in Sam’s face and leaving him alone.

Castiel had a camera set up, so he could watch him. He loved this. He loved having Sam so helpless. When the food was ready he came back in and took the ball gag out. He smiled sweetly at his sub and took the head strap off. He went behind Sam and started to massage his neck.

“There we go. Good boy. You relax as much as you can. There we go.”

“Am I-Am I doing good master?”

“Oh yes, pet. Very well.”

“I will get aftercare?” 

“Oh, yes. Yes you will. I promise. Now, I got some food for you. Chicken, rice, some vegetables.” Castiel brought a medical tray over and put the food on it.

“Thank you master.” 

During sessions Castiel is rough and harsh, but during breaks like lunch and after a session Castiel is kind and caring. Everything Sam needed from his master. 

After lunch was done, the gag was placed back in his mouth. Castiel left to put away the dishes. When he came back he walked in and over to the table snapping on latex gloves. 

“Just a helpless toy. Need to pee?” he asked coming over to Sam. Sam blinked once.

Castiel took the spreader out and held the bottled up. Sam peed in in. Then Castiel peed in it too. Sam’s eyes went wide as Castiel slowly tipped the bottle and poured it all over Sam

“You’re a little piss whore, aren’t you?” Sam closed his eyes as Castiel poured the rest of the pee over Sam’s head. Castiel then went and took the anal spreader out. He pulled the nipple clamps off. “What a filthy toy.” 

Castiel left the door and set the timer for five minutes. He heard Sam’s sobs. He went to draw Sam a bath. He walked back in with latex gloves still on and came over unstrapping Sam. He massaged his ankles a bit and wrists. Castiel smiled at his sub and took the gag and nose hooks and collar off. 

“Master, that was amazing. Thank you.” Sam whispered

“You’re welcome. Now come pet, I have a bath already for you.”

“Will you wash my hair master.”

“Yes my sweet boy, I will.”

Castiel helped Sam in the bath, it was vanilla and honey scented. He washed his sub and grabbed the shampoo and rinsed his hair with the detachable shower head. Hands running through his Sam’s hair. He rubbed the shampoo through his hair and massaged it into his hair. Sam moaned a bit. Castiel smiled to himself. 

Once Sam was cleaned he went and wrapped him in a large towel. He led Sam to their room that they share. Sam looked at Castiel.

“You will nap on my bed. You only sleep in the cage at night.” Castiel soothed stroking his cheek.

“Master, will you hold me?” 

“Of course, pet. Can you got fifty, slowly? I’m going to get you cock cage and I will be right back.”

“Yes master” Sam smiled. “Out loud?”

“Yes, pet.”

Castiel ran quickly and grabbed the cock cage. He made it back when Sam was at forty.

“Good job, good boy.” Castiel smiled. He placed he cage on his sub and got on the bed. He hled the younger man in his arms and kissed his forehead many times. “Are you okay?”

“Yes master. That was perfect.”

“Anything you didn’t like?” Sam yawned and shook his head. Castiel chuckled a bit. “Okay, pet. Take a rest. I’ll hold you the whole time. You’re a good boy.” Sam relaxed as his master ran his hands through his hair and he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed it.  
> Stil short, but hopefully better

“That’s it, pet. Rub your cock on my leg.” Castiel commanded.

Sam rubbed his cock on Castiel’s jean covered leg. He was not allowed to cum. With the nose hooks and ball gag in, did as his master asked. Then the words things happened. He peed all over Castiel’s leg and he came.

The look on his master’s face, he knew he was in trouble. A leash a was attached to his collar and Castiel dragged him to the playroom. He was shoved down over the spanking bench and strapped down. Took off his pants and grabbed Sam’s cock cage.

“You’re going to be locked up for a whole month.” He growled and locked Sam’s chage. “Cumming and pissing on your master will earn you 100 spanks from a riding crop.”

Sam couldn’t help but cry half way through. The riding crop was Castiel’s favorite and he disobeyed his master so these strokes were hard. 

“I was going to wait for tomorrow, but I’m going to fist your ass.”

Sam found himself strapped to the chair, anal spreader in. when it wasn’t in, that’s when Castiel would finger him. Castiel put latex gloves on. He was going to fist Sam.

“NNN” Sam grunted when he Castiel put his whole fist in his ass. He felt full.

“You like that, you little slut?” Castiel lifted up Sam’s caged cock. “Aww, you want this off? You want your cock free? Awww….too dad you were a bad pet and it’s now caged for a whole month.”

The aftercare though was everything. Castiel rubbed lotions on his bright red ass and held him, giving him praises. 

Castiel had been working on Sam’s gape for the rest of the month and it is right where he wants it to be. The urethral spreader was in. Sam was strapped to the medical chair. Legs spread wider. Nose hooks and ball gag in. 

Castiel had latex gloves on and his cock was hard. He walked over to Sam’s hole and slid his cock in, fucking him slowly. Just like before Sam was unable to move. 

“Yeah, get to fuck my toy now. Just a hole wanting to be used.” Castiel pulled out and placed his hands on either side of Sam’s ass. “Push.”

Sam started to push and his prolapse started to come out. Castiel reached forward and rubbed it. Sam relaxed and it want back in. Castiel went back to fucking Sam’s ass. He pulled out and smacked Sam’s ass and he started to push again. Castiel wrapped his fingers around it and stuck one in the hole.

“Nnnn” Sam cried out. 

“That’s it.” Castiel cooed. He rubbed his thumb on the outside of the hole. “Beautiful rose bud. Put it back in.”

Castiel removed his hand and Sam sucked it back in. Castiel took that glove off and went over to unstrap Sam. He spit in his face and led him to a padded table. Sam was on his elbows and knees, only legs restrained this time. Castiel put on a longer latex gloves, like something a vet would wear. 

“Going to work on getting my arm in there. This time up to the elbow. Going to work on getting you shoulder deep. Then when you’re really stretched, going to do that with both arms in your fucking ass.”

Castiel grabbed lots of lube and rubbed it on Sam’s hole. He worked his fist in and out of Sam. Slowly starting to slide his arm in. 

“HMPH. HMPH. HMPH.” Sam breathed.

“You’re fine” Castiel growled. 

This was an odd sensation for Sam. A fist, sure and having his ass stretched was amazing. However the arm sliding in. He wasn’t sure what to think, what to feel. Castiel was up to elbow length. Castiel reached forward and pulled Sam up so he was kneeling. There was a mirror on the side. He grabbed a fist full of Sam’s hair and yanked his head back. 

“Just a puppet with a hand up your ass, controlled by a master. Wanted your arms ,free and you up right to show you ” Castiel turned Sam’s head and Sam saw everything. “My toy” Castiel lifted his arm that was in Sam’s ass up a bit making Sam move. “Hmm, maybe do a little puppet show one day.” Castiel shoved Sam down holding his head to the table. “Look at you, just a helpless pet.”

Castiel pulled his arm in and out a few times. Sam loved the sight he was seeing. His master’s arm was in his ass. Soon it would be his whole arm. Casteil pulled his arm out and slammed his cock back in. He fucked him lazily and slowly. He pulled the gloves off and reached forward securing Sam’s arms while still fucking him.

“I could do this all day long. Slow and steady. “ 

In fact Castiel did just that until lunch time. When lunch was over Sam was back in the medical chair unable to move. Castiel had a new gag on Sam. The anal spreader in and nipple clamps on. Castiel don new gloves and grabbed a tube.

“This tip will be inserted into your penis and the tube attaches to your gag. You will be pissing you your own mouth.”

Castiel wiped Sam’s tip with an alcohol wipe. He grabbed a syringe and squeezed it in his tip. He lube the tip and inserted it into Sam’s cock.

“Aww.” He attached the tube to Sam’s gag. “There, my little piss pet. I’ll see you later.”

And with that Castiel left. This excited Sam, being left alone, unable to move, clamped, spread and now being forced to drink his own pee.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel let Sam out of his cage. The muzzle was taken off and Castiel gripped his chin tightly, Sam opened his mouth and Castiel placed the ball gag in and secured it. 

“Kneel” Castiel commanded and Sam did. The nose hooks were placed on and he attached it to his collar. “UP” Sam stood up. Castiel grabbed the arm binders. “Turn around”

Castiel attached arm binders that was wrist cuff, body harness on Sam, doing it up. Castiel attached his leash and led Sam to his collar and led him to the padded table and strapped him down. Castiel placed latex gloves .

“The things I have planned for you. Now, first I’m going to pump up your greedy ass, have you push out your rose bud. Then I’m going to give you a deep fisting this morning before taking you out in public.”

Castiel lubed up Sam’s hole and then slid the stick in and pumped up Sam’s ass. He walked around and grabbed the anal hook and walked in front of Sam. 

“See this hook? It’s going to go in your ass, keeping you nice and upright.” Castiel crouched down so he was eye to eye with him. “Because pet do you know what you are today? A human urinal.”

“Mmmmmm” Sam’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, my little piss pet is going to service a lot of people today. Wont that be fun? Drinking strangers urine. Now. Let’s fist that ass. But first” 

Castiel pulled down his pants and pissed on Sam’s face. He then went and pulled the pump off. He took off the latex gloves and pulled on an elbow length one. He squirted lube on his fingers and rubbed them together and then rubbed them on Sam’s puckered hole.

“Mmm” Sam shut his eyes tight and whimpered.

“There we go. First. PUSH” 

Sam pushed out, Castiel smiled and rubbed his hand over Sam’s prolapse. Sam sucked it back in and Castiel slowly started to insert four fingers in. Castiel added more lubed and slowly started to push his fist in and then pushed his arm in. 

“Aaaaah” Sam breathed out. Castiel spanked Sam’s ass with his free hand. He then lubed his other hand and started to insert two fingers.

“NNPHMMM” Sam cried out.

“Fine, I wont do that!” Castiel pulled out and smacked Sam’s ass.

He knew that Sam wasn’t ready for that, but he wanted to test the waters. Castiel worked his arm in and out of Sam’s ass. Castiel pulled his arm out. and then lubed up the anal hook and inserted it. He took the glove off and grabbed a rope and tied it to the loop in the hook. He tied the rope to his collar and undid the restraints. He pulled Sam up.

“Aww, look at you.” Sam couldn’t help but cry a little. He attached the leash and led his little piss pet outside and grabbed a bag and led him to the main square.

Castiel tugged on his leash and pushed Sam down. Sam still smelled like his masters piss. Castiel took the ball gaga and nose hooks off. Sam couldn’t do anything, but kneel straight. Castiel reached over and grabbed something. A latex hood with the eyes covered, but nose and mouth were open. Castiel then placed a funnel gag in his mouth. He then took the spreader bar out and attached it to Sam’s ankles. A sign was placed over him.

“Here’s a urinal for all of you to use. Only costs a dollar. Step up and fill my sub with your piss. He’s open” Castiel called out.

Castiel held tight to the leash. He placed a jar out and someone lined up.

“You said a dollar?” the man said.

“Yes.” Castiel said.

Sam heard the man unzip his pants and next thing he knew hot piss was going down his throat. The next person lined up. Half an hour later Castiel flipped the sign over and it said closed. Castiel opened a water bottle and pour it down the funnel. 

“There piss pet, some water for you.” Sam started to rock his hips. “Aww, do you need to pee?” Sam nodded. 

Castiel slipped gloves on and took his cock cage, holding up a bedpan jug, guiding Sam’s cock in. Sam started to pee. Castiel saw him relax a bit. 

“Mm, really had to go, huh? So far we’ve made fifteen dollars.” 

Castiel put the jug down, wiped Sam’s cock and caged it again. Another half hour of Sam being used, the made another fifteen dollars. 

“Is it just piss?” Sam heard the man ask.

“Yes. It is just piss. Nothing more, you so much as doing something else to my sub and I will end you.” his master growled.

Finally Sam felt the spreader bar being taken off and he heard shuffling and the gag was taken out of his mouth. The hood was taken off and the ball gag and nose hooks were placed back on. Castiel took the sign off. He zipped up the bag and tugged the leash pulling Sam up. 

He led his sub home and into the bathroom. Sam watched as his master poured his piss down the toilet. Sam was then led to the padded table and shoved down, elbows and chest. Castiel slipped gloves on and undid the rope slowly removing the anal hook. 

Castiel led Sam back to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet. He took the ball gag out and grabbed a bar of soap. He wet the soap a bit and with his one gloved hand gripped his chin.

“Mmph” Sam shut his lips.

“Need to wash your mouth out” Castiel said. squeezing Sam’s mouth open and placed the soap in. 

Sam was crying now. Castiel removed the soap and made Sam rinse his mouth. Castiel took the cock cage off. He removed the arm binders and nose hooks off. He removed the latex gloves and his eyes went soft.

“Good boy, pet.” Castiel smiled.

“Thank you, master.”

“Let’s get you in the bath.” He smiled.

Castiel drew Sam a bath and helped him in. Castiel grabbed the shampoo and grabbed the showerhead. He wet Sam’s hair and started to massage it in.

“Did I go too far, sweet boy?”

“No, master.”

“What was your favorite part?” Castiel rinsed the shampoo out. 

“I liked when you brought me out to be used. My favorite part though was when you fisted me.”

“Yeah?” he soothed moving on to grabbing a face cloth and washing Sam’s face.

“Yeah” 

Once Sam was cleaned, Castiel held him out of the bath and wrapped a towel around him and dried him off. He placed the cock cage back on and then took the towel off and attached the leash and led him to the kitchen.

That night Sam was led to the playroom and brought him to a padded table and strapped him down.   
He slipped on latex gloves and grabbed a plug. He squirted lube on his fingers and rubbed it on Sam’s hole. He pushed his finger in and moved it in and out a few times. He inserted another finger. 

“Going to plug you up tonight.” Castiel cooed. He lubed up the plug and pushed it in. 

Castiel slipped the gloves off and led Sam to the bedroom. He kissed him passionately and placed the muzzle on him. He took the leash off and opened the cage. Sam crawled in and Castiel put the cover over him.

“Goodnight sweet boy. You’re a good pet, master loves you.” Castiel knew Sam was smiling.

He closed the cage and got ready for bed. Sam was exhausted from today and fell asleep instantly.


	6. To the vet

Sam was back in his rubber puppy hood, but not suit. He had the mittens on and knee pads, nothing else.. Castiel was taking him to the “vet” today. Castiel did not put the tail plug in though. He attached the leash and the two walked around the corner to Castiel’s friend Lucifer’s house. 

People stared at him as he was led around completely nude. He rang the doorbell and Sam sat back and panted. Castiel bent down and scratched under Sam’s chin. 

“Who’s a good boy?” Castiel cooed. The door opened and a tall blond man was standing there and smiled.

“Castiel, it’s nice to see you.” Lucifer spoke “And this must be Sam.” he scratched behind Sam’s rubber ear.

“RRufff” Sam said happily.

“Come in.”

Sam was led in and brought to the back of the house where there was a room set up. It looked like a vets office, but there was also a medical chair. Castiel unhooked the leash. The table was low to the ground. Sam climbed on and Lucifer pushed the button and it went up a bit. 

“Aww, what a cute puppy you have” Lucifer smiled, looking at the chart. 

“Yes, he’s a very cute pup.” Castiel cooed.

“So, a standard checkup” Lucifer clarified.

“Yes, and a I believed I scheduled a shot?” 

“Yes. Okay, let’s see that we’ve got here.” 

Lucifer slipped on latex gloves and grabbed lube. He pumped lube on his finger and rubbed it against Sam’s ass.

“Hn. Hn. Hn.” Sam whimpered, Castiel went and rubbed a hand on his pets head.

“I see you have a gape coming along” Lucifer grabbed a thermometer and stuck it in.

“I am. Got up to my elbow with my pet.” 

“Very good. You have publically humiliated him?”

“Many times. I’ve taken him out as a pup and I used him as a human urinal.”

“Good” 

Lucifer pulled the thermometer out and placed it down. He lubed up his finger and rubbed it against Sam before slipping two fingers in and rubbed against Sam’s prostate. Sam howled and Castiel cupped his cheek and stroked his cheek.

“Shhhh, pup. Dr. Lucifer is making sure you’re okay.”

“RRRRRR” Sam growled. 

“Sam” Castiel warned. 

Sam lowered his head. Lucifer pulled his fingers out and took that glove off. With his other hand Lucifer cupped Sam’s balls and rolled them a bit. He stroked Sam’s cock.

“Have you ever considered neutering your pet?” Sam’s head shot up.

“I have considered that, but no.”

Lucifer nodded and pulled his hand away and took that glove off. He stroked Sam’s back a few times and then guided him to roll over on his back. Lucifer scratched Sam’s belly for a minute and then grabbed the stethoscope. 

“Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn.” Sam whimpered.

“Shhhhh.” Castiel soothed.

Castiel stroked Sam’s hair and Lucifer listened to Sam’s heart. He moved the stethoscope lower and nodded. 

“Nice strong heart” 

He then had Sam turn over and he don new gloves and went to Sam’s face. Lucifer hooked his hands in Sam’s mouth to look at his gums. He opened Sam’s mouth and looked inside. He ran his gloved finger along the outside of Sam’s gums. 

“Very healthy gums.”

“Yes, I take good care of my pet.” 

Lucifer removed his hands and pulled the gloves off and put new ones on. Castiel went over and stroked Sam’s head. Lucifer grabbed a alcohol wipe and wiped it on Sam’s left buttcheek.

“HnnnnRRRUFF” Sam barked.

“Shhh. Pup, you’re getting a shot.”

“Little pinch” Lucifer said.

Lucifer stuck Sam with the needle in and push the plunger. He pulled it out and rubbed the spot on Sam’s ass.

“There. Castiel, you have a very healthy pup.” 

“Thank you, Dr. Lucifer”

Lucifer slipped the gloves off and lowered the table. Castiel attached the leash and Sam crawled off. Lucifer scratched under Sam’s chin.

Castiel led Sam back home and got him in the rest of his rubber puppy suit. Castiel slipped on latex gloves and lubed up the tail plug. Castiel rubbed lube on his fingers and then on Sam’s hole.

“Hn. Hn. Hn.” Sam whimpered.

“Shhh.” Castiel soothed and he slipped tail plug in. “You were very good today at the vet, so I’m going to let you be my pup today. Take a breather from everything.” 

“Hn.” Sam shook his butt. 

Castiel took the gloves off and sat on the couch. Sam sent and nudged Castiel’s crotch. Castiel patted his lap and Sam crawled up no his lap and started to lick Castiel’s face while Castiel scratched Sam’s stomach.

“Yeah, my good boy his happy.” He cooed. Sam rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder. While he rubbed a hand up and down his back. “My good pet. What a good pup.” Sam started humping Castiel. “No. Bad puppy, no humping.” 

“Hn. Hn. Hn.” Sam kept humping. Castiel spanked Sam’s ass.

“NO! Naughty puppy. Off!” 

Sam crawled off and curled up, whimpering and whining. 

That night Sam got out of his puppy suit. Castiel put the cock cage on him and pulled his sub onto his lap and held him.

“Master?” Sam asked.

“Yes, sweet boy.” He stroked his pet’s hair. 

“Yo-you weren’t really thinking about um-what Dr. Lucifer said. Neutering me.” Sam whimpered and started crying. Castiel held him tighter.

“Nooo. Oh, nooo. We were just playing.” He reassured his boy. “Shhh. Baby, we did not mean that at all.” 

Castiel held Sam until Sam calmed a bit. He kissed his sub many times and then Sam went back to his cage and Castiel locked it.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel had Sam strapped to the padded table. He was on his knees arms strapped between his legs. Head strapped to the bed as well. Sam was not gagged, but the cock caged was still on.

“Going to give you two enema’s. One with soap and warm water and then just water, to clean you out.”

Castiel left to get everything ready and when he returned Sam heard the familiar sound of latex gloves snapping. Cold lube was rubbed against Sam’s ass hole.

“NNNAAAA.” Sam yelped. Castiel slapped his ass.

“HUSH! I did not gag you but I will”

Castiel rubbed his finger against Sam’s ass and pushed his finger in. He pulled his finger out and lubed the tip He pushed the nozzle in and without warning started the enema.”

“MMMMMMMM HN. HN. HN. HN.” Sam cried. 

Castiel slipped off a glove and gabbed a dildo gag and placed it in Sam’s mouth and secured it. He crouched down and stroked Sam’s forehead with his gloved hand.

“My little whore couldn’t keep quiet. “ Castiel went over and massaged Sam’s stomach. A minute later he went to the nozzle. ”I’m not going to plug you up. You are going to clench and hold it. Can you be a good little pet and do that?” 

“Mphm” Sam tried to answer. Castiel put on another glove and pulled the nozzle out. 

Sam clenched tightly making sure that he didn’t leak anything. His whimpers made Castiel smile. Sam needed to release. He knew he needed an enema, he couldn’t wait to see what his master had planned for him. 

Finally the straps were being loosened and Castiel was helping his sub up. Sam clenched his ass and doubled over. Castiel got his sub on the toilet. He stroked Sam’s hair.

“Release” he commanded

Sam released, he whimpered and cried. Castiel was there stroking his hair.

“My little pet is so emotional.” 

Sam was led back to the table and strapped down. Castiel got the other enema ready. He slipped on another pair of gloves and got the nozzle lubed and slid it in.

“My whore is getting his ass filled again.”

Once Sam released that enema. Castiel had Sam strapped to the medical chair, unable to move as usual. Castiel stood above him and Sam was terrified and excited with the smirk on Castiel’s face.

“Going to start by getting my whole arm in your ass. Then, going to hook you up to some tubes. Have you piss in your own mouth and ass.“

“Mmphm” Sam cried out.

“Oh. I want to hear every little scream of yours.” Castiel took the gag out and cock cage off.

Castiel pulled on arm length latex glove on his right arm and a normal latex glove on his left hand, he chuckled, grabbing the lube. He bent down and licked Sam’s hole.

“AAAAHHH” He cried out.

“You fucking love it, don’t you?”

Castiel circled his tongue around Sam’s ass a few times and then he squirted someone lube on his hand and rubbed it all over Sam’s ass. Sam tried to pull, but he couldn’t move at all. Castiel eased three in fingers from his right hand in Sam. 

“HN!” Sam cried out. 

“Relax for me. “ Castiel said in an eerily calming tone. 

Sam relaxed as his master pushed his arm in, up to the elbow. He lubed up his arm. He slowly pushed his arm all the way in.

“Oh, look at that. All the way in.” 

With his other hand he started to stroke Sam’s cock. He pumped it a few times, getting Same nice and hard. He rubbed his thumb over Sam’s tip, wiping the pre-cum away.

“Aww, you want to cum, don’t you?” he pouted and chuckled cupping Sam’s balls and rolling them before going back and stroking him.

He stilled his hand listening to his sub pant and cry. Castiel pulled his arm out slowly and pulled off the latex gloves. He went to the freezer, grabbing an ice pack and wrapping it around Sam’s hard cock.

“NNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAA” Sam screamed.

“There. Going to bring that down.” 

A minute later Castiel removed the ice pack and went over to a tray and slipped on another pair of gloves. He grabbed a mouth guard and went to Sam’s face. He slapped Sam in the face and Sam opened his mouth. Castiel secured the guard.

He then went and grabbed a plug and lube. He lubed up his hole and then the plug. He had it specially made for his gape and slid it in. Castiel changed his gloves and grabbed a tip with three tubes. He unstrapped Sam’s body he attached the tube to the guard and then to the anal plug. The last tube was attached to a little tip. 

Castiel placed the cock back on him and held Sam’s cock in his hand and grabbed a syringe with lube and inserted it in Sam’s tip. He lubed the little tip and inserted it in Sam’s urethra. He took his gloves off and unstrapped his sub.

Sam stood up, holes plugged up, tubes everywhere. Castiel attached the arm binders to his sub and leash to his collar and led Sam to the living room. 

“Kneel.” Castiel commanded.

Sam knelt at his master’s feet. The grin that his master was giving him made his skin crawl. Castiel sat on the couch and watched as his pet started to pee, having it to into his mouth and ass.

“What a beautiful sight.”

Sam knelt at his masters feet all day long. With nothing to do, but piss in his own ass or in his mouth. The sensation of it going in his ass was wanting to make him get hard, but he couldn’t due to his cage. This whole thing was making him so aroused. Castiel wrapped a hand around Sam’s hair and yanked his head back.

“My little piss pet.”

At night Sam’s ass was full of his own piss. Castiel led him to the shower. He took the arm binders off and slipped on latex gloves. He took the mouth guard out, the tip out of his penis and the anal plug out and Castiel turned the shower on and Sam emptied the contents of his ass out. 

“Good little pet.” Castiel praised. He pulled off the latex gloves and slipped on the rubber gloves. “Going to give you a thorough cleaning now.”

“Yes, master. Thank you, master.” Sam whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I hear all of your suggestions and I am trying to please everyone. I have the next few chapters line out. Just be patient


	8. Chapter 8

Sam was fed breakfast and found himself in a ball gag and nose hooks. He was strapped on his elbows and knees. Castiel walked over and placed his hands on either side of Sam’s face.

“Today will be very rough for you.” Sam nodded. 

Sam saw the shift in Castiel’s eyes, they went dark and he smirked. This was it, he was no longer in the presence of his caring boyfriend.

Castiel walked over to the table and slipped on latex gloves. He spanked Sam’s ass a few times. Casteil grabbed the lube and squirted it on his fingers and rubbing on Sam’s asshole. He inserted two fingers stretching him out a bit. Castiel pulled his fingers out He grabbed the anal pump and placed it on Sam’s ass, pumping it up. He left the pump on and took of Sam’s cock cage. Castiel pulled the anal pump off and smiled. He smacked Sam’s ass.

“PUSH” Sam pushed, the prolapse coming out. “There we go. Good pet.” 

Castiel lubed up his hands and stroked Sam’s rosebud. Cupping the bottom and sticking a finger in the hole, rubbing his thumb along it. Sam panted and groaned. With two fingers Castiel pushed it back in. 

Castiel slipped off the latex gloves and walked over to Sam holding a hood. An isolation hood. He smirked at Sam. The devilish grin was the last thing he saw before the hood was placed over him and he was unstrapped and slipped on his back. Strapped to the table, legs spread. He was unable to see what his master was going to do to him.

He felt his master’s hands tweak his nipple and then Castiel grabbed a nipple pump and pumped up his nipple. He did the same thing to the other one. He felt a latex glove on his cock and syringe enter the tip.

Castiel smiled the whole time. He poor little pet can’t see a thing, but he for sure will feel it. Castiel grabbed a cock ring and set it on him and then slowly inserted it. 

Sam felt Castiel start to finger his ass. He wondered what his master was doing. He felt three fingers in him and then the pulled out and Castiel slid in an anal plug. 

Castiel slipped of his gloves off and put new ones on. He attached chords to the cock ring, penis plug and anal plug. He walked and pulled the nipple pumps off and attached nipple clamps with electro chords attached. 

“My little pet.” Castiel walked over and took the hood off. Sam looked down at his body and started to cry. “One last thing.” Castiel took Sam’s collar off and placed a shock collar around his neck. 

“NNNNPH” Sam cried out.

“Relax. It’s on low. Now. Let’s give it a little test.” 

Castiel pushed the button on the shock collar. He was delighted at the reaction Sam gave. He then tested everything else. Sam’s eyes shut tight.

Nose hooks in, ball gag, shock collar. Electro chords attached to nipple clamps, penis plug and anal plug. That is how Castiel had his pet. They had talked about this. Starting to get into a little fear kink. This was a fear of Sam’s. 

Castiel turned the switch on the sound. He watched in awe as his sub wanted to move, but couldn’t due to the bondage. He then turned on the anal plug. Then the nipple clamps. He used the shock collar. 

He tortured his sub for an hour. Alternating between shocks. The best was when he got a pathetic cry when he turned the anal plug and the penis plug on. 

Sam was in a bit of pain, but he enjoyed it. Castiel slipped on gloves and took the nipple clamps off. He rubbed his thumbs over them, causing Sam to cry. He spat in Sam’s face and he knew he wasn’t getting his aftercare anytime soon.

The anal plug and penis plug were taken out. The cock cage was placed back on in. Castiel unstrapped him and attached the leash to the cock cage. He grabbed cuffs and led Sam to the living room.

“Kneel.” He commanded and Sam did.

Castiel put the leash down and cuffed Sam’s ankles and wrists behind him. He walked around to the front, picked up the leash and looked at his sub. Castiel slapped him. He reached in his pocket and pressed the button. 

“ARRR” Sam cried out.

Castiel took the ball gag out, pulled his pants down and tool his dick, tapping it against Sam’s lips. Sam opened his mouth and Castiel slid is cock in. Hot piss was being shot down Sam’s throat. Castiel spat in Sam’s face.

Castiel pulled is cock out of Sam’s mouth, grabbing the lube. He sat down and started to pump his cock. Sam was whimpering. Castiel would push the button on the shock collar and moaned when Sam was shocked. Castiel stood up and came all over Sam’s face. Castiel wiped himself off and did his pants back up.

“BEG! Like a whore, beg me to stop.” Castiel growled.

“Master, please! Please! Have mercy on me.” Sam begged. “I’m a good whore. A good pet. Have mercy please! No more. Master.” Sam sobbed. Castiel gripped Sam’s hair, pulling his head back. Looking at his sub with the nose hooks in.

“You want this to stop?” Castiel pushed the button.

“AARRR. YES! MERCY! PLEASE!” Sam yelled

“Good pet” Castiel smiled sweetly, letting go of Sam’s hair. 

Castiel took the nose hooks and shock collar off of Sam. He took the restraints off. He took the leash off of the cock cage. Sam fell forward sobbing. Castiel got on the ground and wrapped his arms around his sub.

“Shhh. Shhhh. Good boy. Good boy, Sam. You did very well. You’re my good pet, my good boy. You make master so proud.” Castiel whispered in his ear. Castiel stroked Sam’s hair, placing kisses on his temple. “What a good pet. What a good pet.” 

Castiel lifted Sam up in his arms. His master was strong and he felt so small. Castiel carried to the bedroom, placing him on the bed. He grabbed a warm fuzzy blanket and wrapped it around his sub. He stroked his hair and then got up and grabbed a wet warm wash cloth.

“Close your eyes baby” he whispered. Sam closed his eyes and his master washed his subs face. “There we go. Such a good sub. I’m going to sit you up, sweet boy.” 

Castiel put the towel down and helped Sam sit up. He held up a water bottle with a straw and held it up to his mouth. Sam took small sips. Castiel grabbed some chocolate for him to nibble on.

“Just going to examine you a bit. Spread your legs for me.” He spoke softly. 

Castiel pulled on a pair of latex glove and guided Sam’s legs apart. He took the cock cage off and inspected his penis. He squeezed it lightly. 

“Any discomfort?” he asked quietly. 

“N-no master.” Sam whimpered.

“I have some cooling gel. I’m going to insert it in you.” 

Sam was amazed that his master had thought of everything. He watched as Castiel grabbed a syringe and inserted it in his tip, pushing the plunger. He pulled the syringe out and started to massage Sam’s cock.

“There’s a good boy. I’m going to rub some of the gel in your anus.”

Castiel helped Sam scoot down a little. he grabbed some gel squirting in on his fingers and rubbed it around Sam’s ass and in gently massaging his rectum. 

Castiel pulled his hand away and slipped his gloves off and he grabbed some cream and sat behind Sam, squirting some cream in his hands and rubbing it on Sam’s neck. He kissed Sam’s temple multiple times, wrapping his arms around him.

“I love you so much” Castiel whispered.

“I love you too.” Sam whispered, relaxing into his master’s arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam was so excited. Castiel and Lucifer spoke on the phone. Lucifer had a pet of his own, Gabriel and they were going to have a play date.

Castiel helped Sam in the suit cock cage was off. Sam shivered a bit as Castiel zipped him up. Sam sat on the bed as the hood was placed over his head. His mitten paws were secured on his hands. Castiel bent down and placed the latex socks on Sam’s feet. Castiel massaged his calf and foot.

“Hnn. Hnn. Hnn.” Sam whimpered.

Castiel attached the leash and yanked on it. Sam got on the ground and led him to the living room and pet his head. He gave a spank to his ass.

“Hnn” Sam whined.

“Time for your tail, pup” 

Castiel slid the latex gloves on and unzipped the back of Sam’s suit. He grabbed the lube he kept in every room squirted some on his fingers, and sliding them in Sam’s nicely gaping hole. He lubed the plug and slid it in, zipping it up. He slipped the gloves off. 

“Who wants a belly rub?” 

Sam rolled on his back, bending his elbows and knees and panting. Castiel scratched his stomach and head. 

A few minutes later, he and his master were walking to Lucifer’s house. Well, Sam was crawling. When they got to Lucifer’s house, Castiel and Sam were greeted by Lucifier and his pup. He was dressed like Sam except Gabriel had a harness on. Gabriel got up on his knees and rubbed his paws on Castiel. Castiel scratched under his chin. 

“Hello, Gabriel.” He cooed.

“Rrruf! Ha. Ha ha” Sam panted sitting back lifting his elbows.

“Aww, both pups seem to be happy” Lucifer smiled. “Down boy” He tugged on Gabriel’s leash. Gabriel got down. 

The masters led their pets to the living room and took them off the leash. Lucifer and Castiel went to the kitchen grabbed a beer and walked back. Both their pets were waiting eagerly.

“Go play.” Lucifer smiled.

Lucifer and Castiel threw toy bows and the pups played fetch. Bringing the bones back to their masters . Sometimes Gabriel would bring it back to Castiel. 

When the pets got tired each of them went to their master and nuzzled their crotch.

“Hn. Hn.” Gabriel whined looking up at Lucifer. 

“You want to play with something else?” Lucifer smirked and Gabriel started to lick the older man’s covered center. 

Castiel pulled out his cock for Sam and Sam happily started to suck. Lucifer did the same. The men talked while their subs served them. Both men came in their pets mouths. Sam moved to the door. He had to pee.

“Aww, need to pee” Castiel pouted.

Castiel let both pets out while Lucifer got lunch ready. Castiel wiped them both and they went to the kitchen. Sam went for the water. Gabriel at the soup that looked like puppy food. 

All ate and the pups went back to the living room while Castiel helped Lucifer clean up. Sam went up and sniffed Gabriel’s ass. Gabriel did the same. The pets played and climbed on each other. 

Sam got behind Gabriel and started to hump him a bit. Gabriel liked it. He panted and barked happily. Castiel and Lucifer walked in.

“SAMUAL!” Castiel said shocked. “OFF!” 

Sam got off and coward away. Gabriel moved over to Sam. He licked him.

“Gabriel.” Lucifer’s voice was stern. 

“That is not how a proper puppy behaves! I have told you before not to hump things. Other pups are included.”

“Hn. Hn. Hn.” Sam looked down.

“No. You will not get out of this one. You are going to be punished. “ Castiel attached the leash to Sam. “My apologies Lucifer.”

“It’s alright, Cas. The boys are just happy to have a puppy friend. Take it easy on your boy.” He said. 

The walk back home was quiet. Sam couldn’t help but smile. He wanted to get in trouble. When they got home. Sam was led to a different playroom. One Castiel showed him, but they never used. Castiel took the puppy hood off and pulled on the leash. 

“Kneel” he growled. 

Sam got on the ground and Castiel took the leash off. He looked over at the vacbed. Castiel slipped on a latex gloves. Medial kind, like he always does. and unzipped Sam freeing is cock. He gently pulled the plug out and zipped the back up. He took the puppy paw mittens off and slipped on black latex that matched the socks. He grabbed a rubber hood and with the mouth and eyes cut out and nose holes. He placed it on Sam, looking at his sub in full black rubber gear.

“In the vacbed” Castiel said. 

Sam crawled in feet first. He was happy, he had never been in the vacbed before. Once he was settled where where the breathing tube was Castiel reached in and positioned Sam’s cock up on his stomach. He pulled his hand out and Sam laid still, wrapping his mouth around the breathing tube. 

Castiel started the vaccum and the bed started to enclose Sam. Castiel slipped his glove off and walked over grabbing a vibrator. He turned the vaccum off and smiled down at his sub. Castiel rubbed his hand along Sam’s covered cock.

Sam shut his eyes and remembered to breathe. This was the best punishment ever. He breathed hard when he felt his master rub a hand on his cock which he is sure was nice and presented. He heard a buzzing and he shut his eyes tighter.

Castiel ran the vibrator up and down Sam’s rubber encased cock. Sam moaned and moaned. Castiel placed the vibrator on Sam’s balls and stroked his cock with his other hand. Be the sounds coming out he knew Sam was close. 

Castiel turned the vibrator off and sat watching Sam pant and moan. He let Sam stay there for ten minutes. He then moved and inflated the bed, he helped Sam out.

Sam gaped for air a few times, his cock still hard. Castiel went and grabbed an ice pack and wrapped it on his cock. 

“Very good. You took your punishment so well.” 

Castiel placed the ice pack down and led Sam to the bed. He pulled the mask off. He pulled Sam’s gloves off. He knelt down and pulled the socks off. Sam felt the cold air rush to him. Castiel pulled him up and took the suit off.

“What a good boy. I will give you a shower now. Come on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Can't wait fro you guys to see what I have planned.


	10. tubes

Once again, Castiel helped Sam into his puppy suit. Castiel let Sam know today was going to be different in the puppy suit. Castiel was dressed in nice pants, a white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up, and two button undone.

“That’s it. Step in, good boy.” Castiel said.

Sam stepped in and Castiel pulled the suit up. Castiel gave a spank to Sam’s ass. He grabbed the puppy hood and placed it on Sam’s head. This hood was a bit different, the nose holes were a bit bigger and there were little clasps on the side.

He sat Sam on the bed and pulled on the latex toe socks and the paw mittens. Castiel attached the leash and Sam crawled to the playroom. 

“Up on the medical chair.” Castiel commanded.

Sam climbed up and put his legs in the stirrups. Castiel smirked and started to restrain Sam’s legs. He restrained Sam’s wrists and chest. He pulled the strap over Sam’s forehead, securing Sam’s head to the chair. 

Castiel pulled out latex gloves and locked eyes with Sam. He pulled the right one on and let it go with a snap. He did the same with the left glove. He grabbed a tube about six inches long. It was orange and rubber. 

Sam wondered what his master was going to do to him. Where was that rubber hose going? All he knew was that today was going to be a bit different. 

Castiel made sure that Sam was seeing everything he was doing. Sam watched as Castiel was slicking the tube with something. He worked is thumb and two fingers up and down. He walked towards Sam and placed his clean hand on Sam’s head, stilling Sam even more.

“I slicked it up a bit, so it’ll slide in easier. Because all of your holes are going to be plugged, including your mouth, you’ll need to be able to breath.” He said with a look at scared Sam and excited him. “Breathe through your mouth for me.”

When Sam took his third breath, Castiel started to insert the tube into Sam’s left nostril. Sam gasped. It was an overwhelming feeling. It was a strange feeling having something sliding slowly up his nose. Castiel twisted it a few times while inserting it. He bent the tube a bit and clipped it to the hood.

“Very good.” Castiel praised in a tone that sent a shiver down Sam’s spine. 

Castiel prepared the second hose and stepped up to the right side. Again, he placed the clean hand on Sam’s head to steady him. He gave a chuckle as he started to push the tube in Sam’s other nostril. 

“MMMMM. Mmmmmmm.” Sam whined and cried a bit. 

“There’s a good pet.” He growled

This one felt long. Like Castiel was taking his sweet time inserting the tube. The low chuckles coming from his master made his cock hard. Castiel clipped the tube to the hood.  
“Breathe through your nose.” His voice was low and gravely. 

Sam breathed, air came through the tube, a lot of air and Sam knew it was easy for him to breathe. 

“Good. Open up.” Castiel held up gag.

Castiel attached a gag with a short tube. Sam looked over and saw a medical bag that was yellow and a tube attached to the bag. He hooked it up to the tube in the mouth and smiled at Sam, tapping the bag, giving it a squeeze. 

“Drinking your master’s piss is a great honor. As you know I had a lot to drink yesterday. Got a lot of bags filled up. It’s a slow drip, so it’ll take some time. You should see yourself, pup. Just beautiful.” Castiel started the drip of the piss, giving it a squeeze. “Breathe through your nose” he cooed.

Castiel walked over to the garbage and pulled off the gloves. He grabbed a new pair, snapping them on. He walked between Sam’s legs and rubbed him through his suit. Castiel rubbed his hands down Sam’s inner thighs to his feet. 

Castiel circled his thumbs on the balls of Sam’s feet. He leaned down and sucked Sam’s big toe in his mouth. Sam’s eyes widened. 

“Mmm. Mmm” Castiel moaned, sucking on his subs toes. He moved to the other foot, reaching a hand up and rubbed Sam, through his suit. 

Castiel stood up and unzipped Sam’s suit, freeing his hard cock and exposing his hole. Castiel grabbed the urethra spreader. He grabbed the lube syringe and squirted it in Sam’s tip and pushed the plunger. He pulled it out and lubed the spreader. He inserted it and started to spread. 

“Mmpph” Sam muffled.

“Now...” he smirked pulling out the anal spread and lubing Sam’s ass before inserting the spreader and opening him up. “You’re getting a good stretch, then I’m going to plug your urethra up and then….oh, I’m going to plug your pretty ass with my cum. You want that, don’t you pet?” he cooed.

Castiel snapped off a glove with the other glove he walked back over to the bag and squeezed it a bit more. Sam breathed through the tubes. Castiel took the other glove off. He petted Sam’s head.

“There’s a good boy. All spread wide for our master. Aww, if only the other puppies could see you like this” he scratched under Sam’s chin. “Ohhhh.” He sing songed and Sam shivered. 

The chuckles made Sam want to moan. He loved the torture his master was giving him. Sam couldn’t see what Castiel was doing, but he was excited. Soon the urethra spreader was out. He 

Sam watched as Castiel lubed the plug and inserted it in Sam’s cock.”

“Hn. Hn.” Sam whimpered.

Castiel pulled his pants down and got some lube and started to stroke himself, getting himself nice and hard. When he was close to cumming he took the anal spreader out of Sam and lubed his ass and slid it. A few more thrusts and he came in Sam’s ass, filling him up. 

The whimpers and moans coming from Sam were beautiful. He grabbed the tail plug and slowly slid out, placing the larger plug in Sam’s hole. Castiel had a bigger tail plug made for his pup.

Castiel slipped the gloves off and don new ones. He grabbed a latex penis sheathe and rolled it on Sam’s cock and over his balls. Making him fully in latex. 

Castiel took the restraints off and moving over to the urine and moved the tubing making it longer. He unstrapped Sam’s head and helped his puppy down. Castiel attached the leash, leading the medical stand and his pet.

“Look at that.” Castiel squeezed the urine bag. Sam pawed at his cock. “Aw, is puppy wondering what will happen if he has to pee-pee?” Castiel bent down and Sam nodded. “You need to whine and whimper. Bed like a puppy and if I think you’re not faking it, I’ll let you pee.” 

Castiel led Sam to the living room and he sat on the couch looking at his pet. He pulled out pamphlets and showed them to him. 

“A fetish convention. We will be attending this year. Wont that be fun? Of course, you’ll be my latex pup. I will also be in latex. Oh, my pet, you are going to have so much fun. How’s my piss? Is it good?” Sam nodded. “Full of you master’s cum and piss. You must have been a very good boy to deserve that. And you were, pet. You were a very good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to figure out how to dress Castiel. It will be full latex, just not sure what he should wear on his face.
> 
> Next Chapter will be long.


	11. Convention Pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be much longer. Just wanted to set it up. 
> 
> This features lots of heavy latex.

Sam was so excited for the convention. And it was in a hotel that was a ten minute walk from their house. Pure public humiliation, his favorite. Sam told Castiel not to hold back. The smirk on his face made Sam groan.

Sam was strapped to the medical chair in his full latex suit. Latex socks, only this time, his normal latex hood, Castiel wanted to lead Sam in as a human and then for Saturday he will be in his puppy hood. The eye holes weren’t that big. The mouth hole was big enough for Castiel to secure the ball gag. He attached Sam’s collar. The latex penis Sheath was placed on Sam’s cock. He pulled on latex rubber gloves. 

He was head to toe in black latex. Castiel, who was naked snapped on his medical latex gloves and grabbed the nasal tube. 

“Going to humiliate you this weekend, pet. Better get used to these nasal tubes. The only time you will not be wearing them is to sleep.”

“Mmmph” Sam tried to beg.

Castiel walked up to Sam’s face and rubbed his gloved hand on the younger man’s cheek.

“My pet scared?” Castiel ran a hand down Sam’s chest. “Don’t worry, you wont be the only one humiliated this weekend. Oh Samuel, you’re in for a real treat. Now, let me finish getting you ready.” 

Castiel lubed up the nasal tube and placed his clean gloved hand on Sam’s forehead. 

“Easy does it” Castiel cooed, sliding the tube up Sam’s nose. “There, easier to breathe, hm.” The other nasal tube was inserted and Sam was left there to watch as his master get changed.

Castiel pulled the medical gloves off and carefully put on a latex suit. He pulled on latex socks and then boots and grabbed a latex penis sheath for himself. He pulled on the latex rubber gloves and opened the cabinet with hoods.

“Now….what to wear.” Castiel said. “Ah! Close your eyes” 

Sam heard a zipper and Castiel zipped up a black hood. He kept his eyes closed as Sam felt Castiel touch his body. He took the restraints off and tapped Sam on the shoulder. 

Sam opened his eyes and gasped. His master was in full black, latex wearing a gas mask hood. He stood Sam up and grabbed the wrist cuff arm binders, getting Sam in them. He attached the leash and led him outside. It was cool and crisp out. 

Castiel walked his sub down the street. People gasped and pointed, Sam loved it and he loved how his master looked, frightened him a bit.

The hotel was littered with different fetishes. Many smiled when they saw Sam and his master. Castiel was pleasantly surprised that no one in the hotel staff batted an eye at any one this. When they were all checked in Castiel led him up to their room.

“Pet, you’re going to be good for master this weekend aren’t you?” Sam nodded “Today you will not be in a puppy hood. You will do whatever I ask of you.”

Castiel took the arm binders off and massaged Sam’s shoulders for a moment. The rubber squeaking. 

Sam was led down to where the convention was being held. He saw other masters and mistresses with their latex submissive. 

“My, that’s some submissive you have” a woman spoke to Castiel. 

Sam noticed she was in full black rubber suit with a gas mask and her sub was a female in all white rubber with a gas mask.

“Yes, he is a good boy. He does whatever I ask him” 

“Mine does too.” She reached down and rubbed between her sub’s legs.

“Hmmm” her sub whined.

“Isn’t that right?”

“Mmmmmmm” the mistress patted her subs covered vagina.

“My boy is a little scared of gas masks, which is why I chose, this. We’re working on fear.” Castiel lightly danced his fingers over Sam’s latex covered cock. 

“Mmph” Sam cried out.

“I’m Abaddon, by the way” the domme spoke.

“Castiel and this is Sam.” he gave a squeezed to Sam’s cock.

“This is Rowena.” 

The two exchanged numbers and Castiel led Sam along with Abaddon and Rowena. Castiel chatted with their new friend. Finally Abaddon led the four of them to a private room. There was a couch. She sat down.

“Kneel.” She spoke to her sub. Rowena knelt before her mistress. The gas mask was taken off of Rowena and she was in a latex white hood, like Sam’s. Abaddon sat on the couch and unzipped her latex suit exposing her bare pussy.

“Warm me up.” She said.

Castiel sat on the couch as well. Sam watched as her sub opened her mouth and placed it on her vagina and knelt there, not licking or moving. Just warming her up.

“Pet. Warm my cock.” Castiel commanded. He took the ball gag out and Sam wrapped his mouth around is master’s cock. 

“MMmmm I see you trained yours so well” Abaddon spoke.

“You too” Castiel said unclipping Sam’s leash.

“Yes. She needs to be reminded of her place.” Abaddon rubbed the latex hood of her sub.

Sam and Rowena stayed liked that for half an hour. 

“Up.” Abaddon commanded and her sub sat back on her heels. The gasmask was placed back on her head. “We’re going to look around more. We will see you tonight.” And the girls left.

Castiel rubbed Sam’s latex covered head. Sam looked up, mouth still around his master’s cock. It did frighten him to see his master like that, but it turned him on at the same time. Castiel had Sam pull off and lay down on his back.

Castiel straddled Sam’s chest and rubbed his latex covered hands over his subs neck and face, careful of the nose tubes. He rubbed his finger over Sam’s lips. He leaned in really close tilting his head to the side a bit while he rubbed his subs chest. He tilted his head the other way. 

Sam’s breathing picked up, this was oddly erotic for him. Castiel pulled away and placed the ball gag back in Sam’s mouth. Castiel climbed off and stood up, helping Sam to his feet. 

Sam was led around the convention more. Stopping at booths. Castiel led him to the foot fetish room. He had Sam kneel at his feet. He took Sam’s ballgag out and he took his shoes off. His latex covered foot was presented to his sub. 

Sam looked around the room. He never did this with Castiel before. Castiel did suck his toes onces but he is at his master’s mercy. 

Sam took Castiel’s foot in his hands and kissed the sole of his foot. He kissed up and Castiel wiggled his toes. Sam opened his mouth wide and placed his master’s toes in his mouth and sucked.

“Mmm, what a good boy.”

Sam sucked on the other foot and others stopped to watch, taking pictures and videos. If this was just the start, he couldn’t wait to see what Castiel had planned for the rest of the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make this three parts.
> 
> Let me know if you would like to see something


	12. Convention pt 2

Sam was led up to the hotel room and Castiel took his sheath off so Sam could pee. Castiel gave his sub some water and food. He took the gas mask off and put on a rubber hood like Sam. He put the sheath back on Sam and took his off. 

“Pet. I need to pee.” He said. 

Sam took that as his cue to sink to his knees and wrap his mouth around Castiel and hot piss was being shot down his throat. Castiel rubbed Sam’s head.

“My good sub. Oh, the plans I have for you tonight. Everyone is going to see what a beautiful gape you have.” Sam licked Castiel tip and pulled off. He sat back and looked at his master. Castiel put the sheath back on.

“Master?” Sam asked.

“Yes, pet?”

“I will be on display?” 

“Yes, pet. Everyone is going to see how I can get my whole arm in you. You’re going to push your prolapse out. No more talking pet. Open your mouth.”

Sam opened his mouth and Castiel placed the ball gag in. The leash was attached and Sam was led downstairs and into a room where there were booths set up. He saw an empty one and it had a padded bed. That must be for them. 

He was right. Sam was instructed to sit on the table. Hannah and her master, Chuck came over.

She was beautiful. Chuck had her in black lace panties with black lace stockings attached to grater belts on the panties. Black high heels . He had her in a black lace bra, her hair was down and he had a collar on her with a leash. 

He on the other hand was dressed rather nicely. He had a nice gray suit on and a white dress shirt with a skinny black tie. He smiled and stuck out a hand and Castiel shook it.

“Chuck, it is so nice to see you. Hannah, hello.” Hannah smiled and nodded. Chuck kissed the side of her head.

“Say hello, princess.” He prompted her.

“Hello.” She smiled. 

“What will you be demonstrating with your sub?” Chuck asked 

“I’m going to show off his gape and how I can insert my whole arm.” Hannah gasped a little and Chuck rubbed a hand up and down her back. 

“We’re working on fisting” he explained to Castiel and Sam. 

“Lay back, legs I the stirrups. Chuck, would you mind helping me strap my pet down?” 

“Of course.”

Sam did as he was told and his master and Master Chuck strapped him down. Castiel grabbed a long medical glove and pulled it over his latex glove. He unzipped Sam’s suit exposing his ass. 

“Mind if we watch a bit?” Chuck asked 

“Not at all. Would you like to help out a bit?” 

“Yeah, that would be amazing.” 

Chuck pulled on a medical glove. Castiel pulled on another medical glove that goes up to the shoulder. He grabbed a large syringe and inserted it into Sam’s ass and pushed the plunger. He pulled the syringe out and Chuck pulled another glove on. 

Castiel inserted three fingers in Sam’s ass and moved it in and out. He removed his fingers and Chuck stepped up and worked in four fingers and then five. 

“What a good boy you’re being.” Castiel praised. 

“That is nice and loose” Chuck smiled twisting his fist a bit.

More people started to come over and watch. Chuck removed his hand and slipped off the one glove. He snapped his fingers and Hannah was side. Chuck wrapped his ungloved hand around her waist and brushed two gloved fingers against her lips and she started to suck.

Castiel grabbed more lube and slid his fist in and slid his arm in, up to the elbow. He chuckled as Sam moaned when he slid the rest of his arm in. 

“Wow” a Dom said. 

“Mmm, pet is wonderful.”

“What else have you done with your sub?” Chuck asked. Hannah still sucking on his fingers. 

“He’s been a human urinal, he was really good with that.”

“Will that happen this weekend?” A mistress asked 

“Yes” Castiel cooed taking his other hand and squeezing Sam’s cock.

“Mmmm” Sam whimpered 

“My little piss and cum pet. Tomorrow he will be my puppy. Wont you pet?”

“Hnnn” Sam whimpered. 

Castiel pulled his arm out slowly. Sam knew the drill and started to push. People applauded when Sam’s rosebud started to show. Hannah whimpered a bit. Fingers still in her mouth his gloved thumb rubbed on her cheek.

“No, princess.” He cooed soothing her.

Castiel let doms and sub put on a medical glove and feel Sam’s prolapse. Sam was crying it was so intense for him. Castiel pushed it back in Sam and slipped his medical gloves off. Slowly people started to trickle away. Sam was released from the straps and his leash was placed on him.

When they got to their room there was a knock on the door and Castiel opened it seeing Abaddon and Rowena. They were still in their suit, Abaddon had a bag with her. 

“I’m glad you could join us.” Castiel smiled. 

“Thanks for having us.” Abaddon smiled. “Bed spread your legs.” She spoke to her sub.

“Same for you pet” Castiel said.

Sam and Rowena got the beds and spread their legs. Castiel pulled the sheath off of Sam and went to grabs the sounds. He grabbed the lube with the syringe and pulled of his black latex gloves and pulled on medical ones. 

Abaddon placed the sniffing dildo that attached to Rowena’s gas mask in her hand. She unzipped her own latex suit to expose her wet core. Castiel grabbed cuffs that he attached to the bed and strapped Sam down. 

“Castiel, do you mind if I use a medical glove?” Abaddon asked.

“Not at all. Would you like me help?” Castiel asked taking his Sam’s cock in his hands and squirting lube into the tip. He removed the syringe and grabbed the fourth biggest sound.

“That would be amazing, thank you. Take care of your pet first.” 

Abaddon moved to spread her legs so her sub could see. Rowena moaned, knowing she’s not allowed to touch herself.

Castiel inserted the sound slowly into Sam’s tip working it in and out. His sub gave a grunt. He slowly inserted it more and grabbed the wheel, running it up and down.

“AAAAHHHH” Sam cried out.

Castiel put the wheel down, removed the sound and grabbed a little vibrator, placing it on low and against Sam’s sack. Castiel changed his gloves and went over to Abaddon.

“Is this the sniffing dildo?” Castiel smirked taking it from Abaddon. 

“It is. My girl is not allowed to touch herself. 

Castiel spread Abaddon’s lips and smirked. He rubbed two fingers against her aroused slit, spreading the arousal around a bit. He took the dildo and ran it up and down a few times. He inserted it into Abaddon’s vagina.

“Thank you, Castiel. Please. Turn your attention back to your boy.” She smiled.

“Glad I could of service.”

Changing his gloves and turning the vibrator off. He rolled her Sam’s sensitive balls and pumped his cock. 

Sam was allowed to cum, however Rowena was not. The dom’s decided to clean up their subs and then Sam and Castiel would meet in Rowena and Abaddon’s room. 

Castiel stripped of his latex suit and then helped Sam out. Lightly pulling at the nose tubes and taking the hood off. Sam smiled lazily.

“Good boy. Good boy, you did amazing love.” Castiel praised.

“Master, may I have a bath?”

“Yes my love. We’re both going to bathe together and then meet Rowena and Abaddon in the room, Chuck and Hannah will join as well.

“Thank you for using my hole as an example today.” Sam blushed and Castiel kissed his lips. 

“Thank you for allowing me to be harsh and rough with you. I enjoy that very much, but do you know my favorite part of the day?” Castiel wrapped his arms around Sam. 

“What?” Sam whispered feeling comforted.

“This. Holding you, taking care of you, letting you know that you were a good boy. Because you were Sam, you’re my good boy” 

“I like this to.” Sam smiled.

“Come, let’s get in a bath.” Castiel soothed.

Sam loved how Castiel washed his body and hair. He did the same for his master. He loved taking care of him too. Once they were all dried Castiel helped Sam into his cock cage and pajama pants and t-shirt. Castiel slipped his pants on, no shirt.

Castiel got a call from Abaddon and the boys headed over. They smiled seeing both redheads hair in messy buns, their pajama shorts and shirts on. Rowena was wearing a knitted sweater, her head resting in Abaddon`s lap.

Castiel sat on the bed and had his arms wrapped around Sam, holding him tight. When Chuck and Hannah walked in, they closed the door. Hannah was wearing fuzzy socks and Chuck’s oversized sweatshirt and boy shorts. 

“So glad you two could make it” Rowena smiled.

“Me too” Hannah smiled looking at Chuck. He smiled and kissed her.

Chuck sat on the chair and Hannah curled up into him. He ran his fingers through her hair. 

“Did you hear about Meg?” Abaddon spoke 

“No, what happened?” Castiel asked, this drew Sam’s attention too. They both knew Meg and her Master Crowley. 

“She is without a Master. Crowley had to leave and she has taken it rather hard” Rowena said. “Mistress had her scene with us, but she needs a firmer hand”

“I met her once, they seemed so happy” Chuck said.

“Unfortunately his work has taken him away. He worked from home so they could do 24/7.”

“Poor Meg. Master?” Hannah looked at Chuck.

“I’m afraid we’re not as rough as she’s used to.” Chuck said kissing the top of her head. 

Chuck and Hannah weren’t as rough or heavy into BDSM as the others. 

That night Castiel and Sam crawled into bed.

“Wh-what about us?” Sam asked Castiel.

“For what, love?” Castiel stroked Sam’s hair.

“What about us for Meg? Or would that be too much?” Castiel smiled and kissed him gently.

“You are so sweet to ask that. If you were okay with that and she would want that I think it would be a good fit. However, I would focus my attention on her more. I would have you help me out or have you stretched out while I worked with her.” 

“That’s okay.” Sam smiled and Castiel kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the idea I'm going with.
> 
> More humiliating goodness for the next day to come.


	13. Conention 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a terrible chapter. I forced myself to write it. That was the wait.

Sam was happy that he got to sleep in the bed with Castiel. He always sleeps in a cage. That is what his master has ordered him to do. After all, he is a pet, a hole to be used. But Castiel promised that in the hotel, he would be allowed to sleep with his master.

In the morning however, that loving boyfriend of his was his master. Castiel bought Sam a present. A full body latex suit, no gloves or socks involved. Full suit to go with his puppy hood.

“Master, you didn’t have to.” Sam said still looking at it in awe.

“I did. You’ve been good pet. And good pets get rewards. Now, I will take off your cock cage.”

The familiar snapping of the latex gloves sounded throughout the room. Once the cock cage was removed Castiel helped his pet into the full latex suit. Castiel hungrily kissed Sam.

“Mmmmaster” Sam panted. SMACK! Castiel slapped his sub and gripped his chin.

“You’re just a puppy today. You do not speak ever. If you do it is barks, because you’re a pet. Not a human.”

Sam whimpered and nodded. The puppy hood was placed over his head. He watched as his master don new medical gloves and strapped Sam to the chair that he had set up. 

Once again the nasal tubes were inserted into Sam’s nose. He was left tied up while Castiel got in his latex suit. He grabbed the latex hood, regular one and finally Sam was untied. He got on his hands and knees, his leash was attached.

Sam was led downstairs, many Doms and subs stopped to stare. Chuck and Hannah walked up to them. He was dressed nicely and she was still in her lingerie. 

“Good morning” Chuck smiled.

“Good morning.” Chuck smiled back.

“May I pet him?” Hannah asked and Castiel nodded

Hannah bent down and pet his head and scratched under his chin. Sam panted happily.

“Your puppy doesn’t have a tail.” Chuck noted.

“Nooo, his ass is going to be filled with other things.” Castiel cooed and Sam looked up at him.

“Hn. Hn. Hn.” Sam whimpered

The two carried on and were met by Abaddon and Rowena. Only this time Rowena was dressed and all white leather cat suit, with a cat mask. 

Sam was brought to a room and Castiel asked him to kneel, hands up. Sam panted when his master pulled out the funnel gag.  
“My puppy want to be a good boy and get delicious drinks?”

“Hn. Hn. Hn.” 

The funnel gag was placed in his mouth and people started to line up. Castiel scratched behind Sam’s ear when people pissed down his throat. Sam’s stomach was getting full. 

“Does my puppy want to pee?” Sam whimpered. 

Castiel led Sam outside and he freed his boys cock and Sam took his piss. One he was done, Castiel led him back inside. He got him on a bed and Castiel strapped him down on his elbows and knees. He unzipped the suit and snapped.

“Now, puppy, you’re going to be a lucky boy. People are going to get to see and feel your gape, while his happens, you get to warm my cock.

This was humiliating. Random strangers snapped on medical gloves, fingering and fisting his ass. He could no nothing, but whimper around his Master’s cock. 

“Good pup.”

The night Castiel gave his sub a thorough wipe down. Cleaning out his mouth. 

“I know today was not well thought out, but I just wanted you to see that I can use you.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Now, are you ready to take the next step?”

“Yes, Castiel. I am. I really am.” 

“So am I” Castiel kissed him.


	14. conditioning  and a new sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg joins Sam and Castiel. Castiel does hardcore conditioning on Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning. Sam is strapped down and has headphones on telling him he's nothing but a hole.

Meg walked into Sam and Castiel’s house. She was nervous to say the least, but thankful that both boys wanted her, even it if was for a short bit. Castiel was in his nice dress pants and dress shirt, sleeves rolled up. Sam was naked. Both Sam and Meg knelt at Castiel’s feet.

 

“Meg, welcome to our home. This is a trail run, we are here to give you what you need. If after a week trial you are satisfied, Sam and I would love for you to join us. However, if you want us to help you mind a new master or Mistress we will.”

 

“Thank you.” She blushed, she lowered her head. Castiel reached out and stroked her hair.

 

“I’m going to get Sam ready. We are working on hard-core conditioning. I have your room set up with a suit I want you in. Do not put it on until we have spoken, am I clear?”

 

“Yes master” she answered and he smiled.

 

“Good girl. Go take a shower, get yourself nice and clean for me.” He instructed and she nodded.

 

“Master, may I give you and Sam a kiss?” Meg asked a little hesitantly and Sam smiled a bit, so did Castiel.

 

“Of course” Castiel spoke softly.

 

Meg turned to Sam and placed a kiss on his lips. She pulled away and Sam placed little pecks. She turned to Castiel who was now kneeling in front of her. He gripped the back of her head and giving a little tug, letting her know who she was belonging to for now and kissed her.

 

Meg waited patiently as Castiel placed the leash on Sam’s collar and they led her to her room. Castiel then led Sam to the playroom. He took the leash on and stroked his cheek.

 

“Are you okay with what is going to happen to you?” he was serious, if Sam had any doubt, he wouldn’t do it.

 

“Yes Castiel. I am ready. I have been your pet for a year, I am ready.” Castiel had Sam sit on the table and he massaged his shoulders.

 

“Mmm, my boy makes me so proud. Once the headphones and hood is on, you will no longer have any control. I will expose only your mouth when I feed you. What you will be drinking is water, orange juice and my piss.” Sam nodded “You will be wearing a blind fold and the isolation hood so no light can get in.”

 

“Will I be stretched, master?”

 

“Oh yes. At night a catheter will be put in.”

 

“Okay.” Castiel moved to face Sam.

 

“Sam, you know that I love you. That I would do anything for you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“I know, Castiel. I love you and I trust you with my life. If I was at all skeptical, I would tell you.”

 

“My attention will be on Meg, but I will also be with you. We will be in this room.

 

“I understand. Honestly, I’m ready to give up full control of my mind” he smiled. Castiel kissed him and held him close for a minute, stroking his hair and back. He pulled back and both boys nodded at each other.

 

Castiel placed the hood on Sam, blindfold was attached to the hood. Headphones on his ears. Sam’s eyes and the headphones that isolated sound and would be laying Castiel’s conditioning.

 

Castiel placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder and pushed him down on the table and restrained his right wrist and then moved down to his right ankle. He restrained the left ankle and wrist. A strap was placed around his waist and then his arms.

 

Sam was bound and unable to hear what was going on. He felt medical gloves on his cock and the cage being put on. He felt a lubed hand rub against his hole and a plug being shoved into his ass. Finally warm hands touched him and with that Castiel started playing the recording.

 

_You are a hole. A toy. You exist solely for your master’s pleasure. You belong to your master. Your cock belongs to your master. Your ass belongs to your master. Your mouth belongs to your master. They will be locked up and plugged for as long as you master decides. You aren’t a person, you are a slave. You are a hole. A toy. You were born to be used. Just as set of holes. You live to take your master’s cock. You live to take your master’s fist. You are a hole. A toy. Just a plaything for your master._

Castiel walked to Meg’s room and knocked on the door.

 

“Come in, master” She spoke and Castiel walked in and found her naked and her hair in pin curls. “Is Sam prepared?”

 

“Yes, beautiful. He is being reminded that he is a hole. A toy. He is not a person, but a slave.” Meg blushed, but nodded. Castiel sat on the bed and called Meg to stand between his legs. “Meg, what do you need from me?”

 

“I need to be used, master. Use me as a fuck doll.” I have read your limits and you have read ours, correct?”

 

“Yes master.”

 

“Is the rubber suit okay?” Meg smiled and nodded. “It is open between the legs, right?”

 

“That’s right.”Castiel spread her legs a bit and reached between her wet folds “easier access to your sweet little pussy. Mmm, wet already, little slut” He slid two fingers into her and she moaned as he moved his fingers in and out. She whimpered when he pulled his fingers away

 

“Master, please!” she begged. Castiel stood up, suddenly Meg felt small next to her new dom. With his free hand he gripped her chin squeezing and opening her mouth. He stuck his two fingers.

 

“Suck and taste yourself.”

 

Meg suck and tasted herself on his fingers. Castiel pulled out and grabbed  the rubber suit. It was what people would consider white skin color, it’s almost pinkish.  He rolled up the leg and she stepped in and he did the same with the other leg, pulling the suit up and helped her arms in and then zipped it up.

 

He grabbed the hood and smiled. The only hole was the mouth hole that had a pink ring, making the mouth an O shape. He  put the hood on her head and all her senses were gone.  Castiel held her hands and led her to the playroom.

 

Castiel had her place her hand on the medical table and bent her knee up. Meg got the hint and got on the table. Castiel turned her so she was kneeling, sitting back on her heels.

 

“Hands behind you back, little slut” he cooed at her and she did.

 

She felt a strap go across her thigh. Another leather belt want around her arms and another long leather strap want around her neck, not that tight, but enough to keep her upright.  

 

Castiel walked over and pulled on a medical exam glove and stepped on the stool that was by the table and stood on the table in front of Meg. He palmed his cock through his pants and then pulled the zipper down freeing his erect cock. He gave a few tugs and then brushed the tip against Meg’s lips. She opened her mouth.

 

“So obedient for me already.” He chuckled. His tone made her shiver

 

 He placed his un gloved hand on the back on her head and started to fuck her mouth. He stilled and she sucked a bit. He pulled out and with his gloved hand he tapped her mouth, she stuck her tongue out and giving little kitten licks.

 

He inserted his cock in her mouth and moved her head for her, until she understood what to do. He let go and she bobbed her head like the good little slur she is. Pulled off to give more licks before wrapping her mouth around him again and sucking him.

 

He placed his hand back on her head and pulled out. He rubbed her head

 

“You stay just like that. Need to look after my boy.”

 

“Yes Master”

 

Castiel walked over to Sam

 

  _You are nothing but a hole to be used. Your only purpose it to serve and be fucked._

It played over and over in Sam’s. Castiel’s medical gloves were snapped on and he pulled out the plug in  Sam’s ass and lubed his ass up, fisting him a few times before inserting the anal spreader and stretching him wide open.

 

Just like that the hands were gone from Sam.


End file.
